Question: An equilateral triangle has two vertices at $(0,5)$ and $(8,5)$. If the third vertex is in the first quadrant, what is the y-coordinate? Express your answer in simplest radical form. [asy]
draw((-1,0)--(11,0),Arrows);
draw((0,-1)--(0,12),Arrows);
for(int i=0;i<11;++i)
{draw((i,-0.1)--(i,0.1));}
for(int j=0;j<11;++j)
{draw((-0.1,j)--(0.1,j));}
dot((0,5));
dot((8,5));
label("(0,5)",(0,5),W);
draw((0,5)--(8,5));
label("(8,5)",(8,5),E);
size(6cm);
[/asy]
Answer: To begin this problem, we first notice that the side length of this equilateral triangle is $8$ (the distance between the two points given). We then consider the altitude of an equilateral triangle with side length $8$. If we draw an equilateral triangle and its altitude, we notice that the altitude splits the equilateral triangle into two $30-60-90$ triangles with the side length being the hypotenuse of these triangles. In our case, the hypotenuse of the $30-60-90$ triangle has length $8$, so the altitude (the side opposite the $60^\circ$ angle) has length $4\sqrt{3}$ because the side lengths of a $30-60-90$ triangle are related in the ratio $1:\sqrt{3}:2$.

Since the base of the equilateral triangle is at a $y$-coordinate of $5$ and $4\sqrt{3}>5$, for the third vertex to be in the first quadrant, its $y$ coordinate must be $5$ $+ $ the altitude of the equilateral triangle. The third vertex has a $y$-coordinate of $\boxed{5+4\sqrt{3}}$.